


Not all of Us are Cruel (Rewrite)

by Nines_Jameson



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines_Jameson/pseuds/Nines_Jameson
Summary: Doc is a Watcher, well he used to be, and is trying to put that behind him. After running and finding peace among the hermits, he's finally starting to warm up to the others. He's able to find solace in friends.But what about Bdubs? Who's traumatic run in with a Watcher from when he was younger leaves him feeling frightened when his best friend might be one of those things. What makes it all worse is the feelings he's battling against of affection
Relationships: Bdouble0100/Docm77
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Doc rolled over in his bed with a huff as early morning sunlight began to pour in between the curtains of his window. He was only half awake at the moment, and frankly, didn’t want to be more awake at all. But sometimes you actually have to be a functioning human being, which meant that the german hybrid had to get out of bed. 

Most of the sunlight that had awoken him actually came from the rather large missing half of his home. The half mansion that he’d bought from Grian had been notably split between him and his neighbor Bdubs back with the start of the season. The opening created a gentle breeze that wafted through the building and caused the curtains to occasionally wave from the post they hung from, although between the blankets and his dark feathered wings, temperature was not a concern.

If he was being honest, he didn’t actually need sleep. It was something that he’d oft been able to function for days on end without it after being taken on by the Watchers. While many times it had come in handy during late night meetings, or long projects, it wasn’t something that he’d return to ever again. He hated the Watchers, and everything they stood for by now, he tried to not linger on those memories. 

He stretched with an overly dramatic yawn, before preparing for the day. He pulled on his usual lab coat and gave an annoyed huff as it managed to pull a few feathers on his dark wings. He spent several moments preening the dark raven blue feathers and straightening them out. His broad soft wings were something he was quite proud of. He was one of only three hermits on the server who didn’t need Elytra, the other two being Grian, and good ol’ Xisumavoid, but like them he usually waited until everyone else also had the pseudo wings before flying around on his own. 

His wings were something he was incredibly proud of, he absolutely enjoyed them, as well as the feeling of being in the air, it was something no pair of elytra could hope to duplicate. However, while most of the server knew of his wings, only a handful of living beings knew why he had them, where he had gotten them at least. The very people who had gifted him something so valuable, he loathed with a seething passion. Other than the things that did not deserve a title, the people who knew his story were Tango, Xisuma, Zedaph, Impulse, Cub, Scar, and the most recent addition of Grian after an unfortunately timed door stealing in the middle of a serious discussion. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his past, or his wings, no. It was just how he had gotten them that he hated. The Watchers, which had taken him on after destroying his server when he was a child, had given him his wings. Those memories with them forever haunted him, staining his thoughts and even some days his dreams, which was another reason he avoided sleeping for days on end. Of course by now, he’d severed any connections with them. He’d run away immediately once given the opportunity, he’d cut that part out of his life in all aspects except for physical. 

The Watchers had given him his wings as a token of being ‘honourable’ which was just absurd in Doc’s mind. Honor wasn’t something you could put on your chest like some sort of badge, and it wasn’t something that was just given. Honour, and by proxy, respect, was earned, it was worked for and deserved. So he just didn’t explain his history to the other hermits, real honor was earned, and that’s what he’d done. 

He had been given the chance to start anew on the Hermitcraft server, and he’d seized the chance while he could. He had wanted real friendships, and real relationships. With the hermits that was something he had been given a chance for. Well at least the friendship part of things, the latter was far harder for someone who usually intimidated people upon their first meeting, and surprisingly feelings really weren’t his thing. (Shocking I know). 

So he had never managed to strike up a relationship, at least in the romantic aspects of things. It was something he was too wary of, cautious of opening up, and afraid to let people inside the walls he had so meticulously built around his heart. He didn’t want to let someone in, only for them to leave him raw and hurting. 

So he’d been closed off, at least until  _ he _ came along. Bdubs. The tanned boy who stood against him as a hippie, who had stolen his diamonds, who had taken half his house, and was an incredibly obnoxious neighbor. The one person who he felt constantly at the throat of for so long, and the one person who was so persistent like a thorn in his side. 

The one person who’d managed to start to pry away the brick shields in his emotions, the same one who’d managed to make Doc feel a way he hadn’t for so long. The boy who turned his stomach in knots when they genuinely fought, and who left him feeling that much warmer when he could make Bdubs laugh at a terrible pun. 

“Hey Doc!” 

A cheery voice tore him away from his thoughts, causing him to look down over the clean cut floor to the ground a story below him. Down below were Keralis, who’d spoken, and Bdubs, who was rocking on his heels a bit impatient with his friend. He quickly tucked his wings close, hoping to have been fast enough. 

That was another thing, most hermits didn’t know his wings were real, he was good at hiding them, and had learned some minor illusion spells back before coming here, so a little lying and most people who didn’t know his story just figured it was his own pair of elytra. He never really bothered to correct people. Of course, the two tanned boys below him were also part of the list of that thought process. 

He prayed that with the angle and height that the wings had been missed as he waved back and greeted them, “If it isn’t my best customer, and my pesky neighbor.” He joked with a smile, “What’s up?”

Bdubs was unusually quiet as Keralis gave him a small glance and filled in the silence, “Zedaph invited us for golf! Bdubs said you would probably enjoy it too!”

Did Bdubs really think of him? It caught the creeper off guard, leaving him quiet for a beat. In that time Bdubs said something too quiet for Doc to catch, shifting anxiously on his feet. The two spoke for a moment as Doc quickly made his way down the wooden stairs of the half mansion. By the time he had made it to the ground level though, Bdubs had already vanished, much to his confusion. 

“Where did Bdubs go?” 

Keralis frowned slightly, “He said he realized he was behind on a build and needed to finish it or something? I’m not sure, he took off pretty fast, but the two of us can still go to Zedaph’s right?”

Doc shook his head at the now dejected Keralis, “Sorry, but I’m going to have to take a rain cheque, so thanks, but no thanks. I’ve gotta restock the casino.” He gave a half hearted smile as Keralis slowly nodded, clearly disappointed. 

Bdubs taking off so fast didn’t sit right with him, and he had a feeling it was his own fault as well. As crestfallen as Keralis looked, he didn’t want to join an activity that was supposed to be the two builders, only for one to take off. Keralis, like a sad puppy, slowly sighed with a shrug.

“Oh. . .oh okay, well I’ll catch you later then?” He offered with a wave, turning to leave.

What had been with the builder? Bdubs never dismissed his friends for builds, and was close buddies with Keralis. It wasn’t like him to just take off like a spooked rabbit or something. He usually would happily pause his tasks or builds or whatever else to join his friends. Friends. There were some late nights, and lonely evenings that Doc wished the two of them were more than that, but he tried not to let himself get carried away with those outlandish ideas. 

Feeling a little heavier with guilt, as well as confused, he went back inside, heading down and opening his casino so he could do some maintenance and take care of a few things. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Bdubs couldn't keep the happy grin off his face, but then again, much like Keralis, he was always the cheerful and bubbly hermit. Although today he felt extra excited, Zedaph and Tango had invited him to a game of golf and given the opportunity of bringing a plus one. 

Call it waking up on the right side of the bed, joy, being dramatic or what have you, but the young brunette was ecstatic for today. He was currently walking with Keralis on their way to Doc's home. …. Well half home at least. Since he owned the other half of it, just a dozen yards away, with the property line clearly divided down the middle. 

Back to golfing though. His first thought had been Keralis or Doc, but the builder had also been invited, so in his mind the next logical choice was of course his creeper hybrid neighbor.

He'd barely caught a glimpse of the German engineer in the last week or possibly longer. Said man had been busy working and improving his casino in his basement. Upgrading security, redecorating, and the occasional bug in the redstone machinery. The guy had been cooped up and he figured Doc would enjoy a day's outing with them. 

As they approached the house, he saw the tall figure lazily walking while combing his mop of dark locks. The man was sporting a serious case of bed head. His shirt was a light gray color with a band logo on it, but the steep angle made it difficult to see. It was unusual to catch Doc off guard, so seeing the rumpled coat, and sleepy attitude was endearing. Bdubs had to fight a small smile at the sight of the normally stoic and intimidating creeper all sleepy, slow and ruffled. Although something was a little off from Doc's appearance. 

He seemed fuzzier? Bigger? More shadowed? 

He didn't really know since the tall angle made him more difficult to see in detail. His staring was broken from a light friendly elbow in his side from Keralis.

"Are you checking out if he's future boyfriend material?" The builder teased with a mischievous grin. 

Bdubs returned the friendly push with a scoff and roll of his eyes, "Oh whatever! He and I are just friends. Purely platonic." 

The grin didn't waver as the other chuckled, "Yeah sure." 

Any retort Bdubs may have had was cut off quickly with a wave and a shout of Keralis to Doc, "Hey Doc!"

Doc turned and approached the ledge, making it easier to see him, and suddenly Bdubs knew exactly what was so off putting about his friend's appearance this particular morning. 

A pair of dark wings were folded behind the mechanic, and they were quickly hidden again as Doc adjusted his lab coat. It easily could've been just a trick of the light, or maybe his imagination. He wanted to chalk it up to that, and yet he still felt all the color drain from his face, his throat tightening in a mix of fear and sadness. 

He didn't want to think about that, about those things. There were only two creatures in existence that had wings, and one of them was very human, and Bdubs was utterly terrified of them. 

Those memories were from so long ago, he had tried to forget them, no he had wanted to forget them, and now he didn't want to believe his own eyes.

If Doc had wings that could only mean one thing.

He tried to push it from his mind, but yet like a persistent burr it refused to leave. No no no no no! There was no way in reality Doc could be one of those things. Those monsters.

Sure the man could be a little intimidating at first with his height and hybrid nature, and yeah that could come off as a little scary. But…. In the end, it was just Doc being Doc. He wasn't a bad guy, and he never meant any true malice in his actions. It was for fun, for laughs, to be goofy and diffuse tension. He was a nice person, wasn't he?

Bdubs had dissociated from reality, voices of the present fading away, blending, mixing, becoming thoughts and memories, voices of times and people long passed. The sunlight warped and bent like the sky caving in around him. Sharp teeth glittered through the smoke, the haze. A glowing weapon pressed against his throat. He wasn't standing in grass, but fighting for his life in a crumbling town. The warm sun rays felt like blood trickling down his arm, and as he looked there was a large torn wound on it. He gasped and writhed, trying to speak, to cry out. But his throat refused to obey, dry and heavy like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. Words were jumbling together in a language he didn't know, didn't understand. 

He felt like he was choking, a searing pain electrifying his muscles as the beast that held him down dug into his flesh. He was helpless and stared terrified at it, it's mouth moving and hissing.

"Bdubs" it's voice was far away, as if underwater.

"Bdubs!" It shouted again, louder, clearer.

"BDUBS!" the memory faded from his vision as Keralis shook him back to reality. He staggered slightly, feeling light headed and sick. 

The other laid a gentle hand on the builder, his words caring and concerned, "Bubbles? Are you alright? You look pale as a ghast."

He hadn't realized he'd missed the entirety of the other two men's conversation until now. A cold shiver ran down his spine despite the warm morning. He shook his head in response, pulling away and pushing Keralis' hand off.

"I - I think I'm just - just going to-to stay home actually." He excused himself, stammering a bit, "I just realized that I have a build I need to finish today, and Grian is going to stop by and bring materials for my cliff." 

He felt awful for lying to the constructor, to his face no less. But he needed time alone, time to think to process what he'd seen. Bdubs did not wait for a response before already turning heel and leaving. Barely excusing himself as he immediately started back home. 

Once over the crest of the hill that tucked away his old base, he took off running, tears threatened to spill as both his heart and feet thundered loudly as he ran. Each foot fall putting more and more distance between him and Doc. 

He didn't want to believe it, he really, truly didn't, and yet, he couldn't think of another explanation. 

He wasn't thinking straight, his mind a rapid mess of thoughts all tumbling down the mountainside and pooling heavier than lead in his chest. He was barely thinking about where he was running, too caught up in his own mind. 

The hills opened and gave way to sprawling plains in front of him. The simple warm and more old fashioned homes welcoming him. He finally slowed as his lungs burned for air, dragging himself inside of his home, where he shut the door, and just slid down to the ground on the wall across from it. He brought his knees to his chest as the blood roaring in his ears started to fade.

"You probably just… miss saw, or - or maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night. Pull yourself together." He scolded himself as he put his head in his hands trying to rationalize this moment.

Somehow though, no matter what rational thought he came up with, what excuse he tried, he knew what he saw. He knew what he saw, and the terror with it was most certainly real. The flashback he'd been thrown into was proof enough. Just seeing the person he cared about, the person he… maybe even loves had been enough to trigger it. 

He felt sick, and trapped, he cared so much about the German mechanic. Maybe too much, his laugh was contagious, and he was a good friend. He was kind, and funny, and even when they play fought, Doc always worked to never cross a line. The few times they'd genuinely upset one another, both had worked to mend the wrong. Now… now the very person who'd stolen his heart was a Watcher. A _Watcher_. 

He wanted to close his eyes, to shake it off like a dog in water, or to clear his mind as if the trauma was nothing more than some dusty cobwebs in a forgotten attic. But he couldn't close his eyes, every single time he tried, the past surged up to greet him. To fill his darkened vision with sights, sounds, and memories.

_Wings, they all had wings….. Magic, it buzzed in the air, thick as the smoke from the fires. Flames lapping at broken homes. Screaming. Oh great stars it was so loud. Shouting and running, people raced past, their fear just as acrid as the heavy smoke that obscured the skies._

He let the tears fall, and as he did, he tried to come up with a way to help. Someone, something, anything, _anyone_. As he thought, his mind settled on a particular bee buddy. 

He took a deep breath, gathering his heavy baggage in his heart the best he could before strapping a pair of elytra on and heading to the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! I'm working on stories again :D   
> Anyways I really hope this chapter was a fun read! I feel like I've drastically improved, and this version is what I was wanting it to be originally. Anyways I'd love to hear feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> rewrite, what do y'all think?


End file.
